


3KK: Keith and Lance

by crumbcake



Series: Three Kids Klance [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Love, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Other, Romance, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crumbcake/pseuds/crumbcake
Summary: An ongoing love story. :)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Three Kids Klance [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/843675
Comments: 23
Kudos: 99





	3KK: Keith and Lance

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've written straight up smut and I felt inspired by the last couple of fanfics I've read! This one is fully focused on Keith and Lance though touches a bit on heartache. They're just having a good time supporting each other and being their full selves. 
> 
> In this installment, they're chronologically old in human terms but young in terms of their lifespans. I'll be jumping back in the timespan too in future fics. :)
> 
> Many thanks to Madoshi for the beta, she is fabulous.

“Halfway across the universe…” called out Lance, eyes trained like a hawk on a young gaia-entity’s meandering trek through the diverse crowds of the financial district below. More than half a century since his sharpshooting days, Lance still watched the world with a serious focus that clashed with the ease of his shoulders and the foolish smile on his lips. Force of habit. 

“...lightyears away from Earth, on a planet full of not-humans… waiting for an alien to seek us out…” Lance glanced back at his bondmate, his face partly obscured by his tousled bangs, “and its name is  _ Steve _ .”

Keith smirked, careful to keep the contents of his teacup from spilling as he ducked through the silky vestibule of their shared weavehut, “There’s always a Steve.”

Lance combed his hair back behind an ear, responding breezily, “Fuck Steve.”

“Fuck me, first.” Keith set his cup and saucer down on the woven floor just behind and to the side of Lance and accepted his offered hand as he hoisted one booted foot, then the other past his alpha’s thigh and onto the fleecy ground. 

“You always say that,” snorted Lance, as Keith dropped down in the space between his legs and peered down at the crowds below. He felt his bondmate slip his sun-warmed arms around his bare waist and pull him in enough for Keith to feel every bit of him from abs to shoulders against his back. They were sitting on the very edge of softly textured terrain that hung off a steep ravine. It was one of many outcroppings covered in snowy puff-like vegetation that were linked together by a winding floating pathway. The cotton-like grass was tall and thick at the higher elevations where woven huts were sewn into manmade crevices, called pockets, within the landscape. There were several thousand pockets on the ravine, each containing one or more huts where extended families resided together. Keith and Lance were provided their own one-hut pocket with room to weave additional huts if they chose to settle down with family. 

“Yeah,” Keith soaked up his alpha’s heat as he reached for his cup and smiled, easy and carefree. 

He had no more kids to raise. No war to wage. And no Earth politics to rail against (he’s done his part, he and Lance were taking a well-deserved break). It was just him and his alpha on a madcap adventure to find his mom. At least that was the very loose theme of their travels. Now, they have taken a step back to settle down for a year and chase after all the possible leads in the sector. They’ve settled on a world where gender stereotypes actually worked to Keith’s favor for a change, as he fell into the revered ‘Childbearer’ category.

Keith stretched, giving Lance the opportunity to snuffle his scent gland (regardless that he could not catch pheromonal scent) and drop noisy kisses on his neckline. His bondmate handled him as if he were a favored stuffed toy. Keith tilted his head to the side with a laugh, giving his alpha more space to work with. He was more than happy for Lance to spoil him with affection and lift his good mood even higher. His bondmate and his close-knit children wore down Keith’s sharp edges enough for him to greet the world with patient optimism and the rare friendly grin. 

Keith had many years left to live, but he suspected nothing would ever be as transformative as sharing his life for nearly sixty years with an alpha who still smiled whenever he caught sight of him. Plus his kids and grandkids still called (and needed him, he and Lance recently rescued Shiro from a recycler space barge he somehow got trapped in). Life — right here, right now — was  _ good _ . Except for the usual mess that was habituating to intricacies and paradoxes that came with adapting to a different world and culture.

Keith reached back for the cup and twisted enough to catch Lance’s soft lips with his own, the shape and scent of his mouth so familiar and comforting. He pulled back and smirked as he traced the spot where his alpha’s old scar interrupted his features. It had faded with time, leaving behind a faint white stripe, if one bothered to look past the keen blue eyes, long eyelashes and wicked smile on his alpha’s handsome face. Lance was  _ seventy-six, _ yet still looked like a young man in his twenties. Except he wasn’t as he was in his actual twenties. Back then he worried about how he came across. Now the ‘Look at me, cause I’m awesome and I don’t give a fuck, let’s have fun!’ air was genuine. He was keenly interested in people but didn’t worry much about their opinions anymore. He had nothing to prove and no existential crisis freshly left behind.

When Lance left Cuba, he embraced the galaxy. During the war, he had no room for inquisitiveness; worlds were the background noise of missions or resource opportunities. Now he approached each intergalactic experience with inquisitive gusto. He wanted to know about every custom and culture; he wanted to participate in them where invited, and learn everything about everyone, and get up to no good with the locals. He shed Voltron and Earthly hangups discovering more sides to himself. 

Keith caught sight of the subtle shimmer woven into Lance’s choppy shoulder-length bob and carded his fingers through the thick hair. The hair accessories kept the scalp clean and were custom gear worn by the non-childbearers (gaia-entities) of the planet. Like a chameleon, Lance adapted. So did Keith, who got a haircut to blend in with other humanoid childbearers. The sides of his haircut were shorn similar to Shiro’s, their old teammate’s in their Voltron days. Except Keith’s crewcut remained jet black, the long hair on top brushed forward and swept up stylishly, if Lance got a hold of him (it probably looked just like his daughter’s, as their chosen hairstyles often eerily coincided, no matter how far away or out of contact they’ve been). Apart from the change in hairdo, Keith’s wardrobe took a drastic turn. He wore blue bead earrings indicating ‘off-market, distinguished foreigner’, as well as a tech wrist cuff, and little else.

Childbearers, the most powerful in their adopted society, remained unadorned apart from translucent skin paste, sturdy expensive boots, patterned breechcloths, and stud earrings, stating status. Hairstyles were kept short and away from the face. The other genders — gaia-entities — had to wear elaborate clothes and facial markings to show status and wore decorative accessories: ring-bracelets, anklets, and arm cuffs, pleasing to childbearers. The clothes consisted of long breechcloths, as well as bib collar necklaces if mated to at least one partner, and colorful poncho-like tops bearing bright geometric patterns made to contrast against the snow-white world. 

The most important accessories were the history chains worn around the hips, like a low-slung belt. These were exchanged between newly established friends like a handshake or handed to a childbearer in hopes they would show interest in the life story. The unique beads and weave patterns narrated the events of a life including familial status, like number of partners and children, careers, hobbies, general age, and interests. Keith hadn’t learned to read them yet, but Lance was fluent, which was no surprise for his social butterfly of an alpha. Anything that would help him get to know someone quickly or glean a life story would always be right up his alley. 

Keith pulled part of his alpha’s history chain onto his lap and studied the ropes he draped across his fingers. Lance took pride in narrating his own story using the right types of beads and spacing and twists in rope. They might not have lived there for very long (and won’t live there for very long either), but Lance’s history chain looked nearly as good as the versions Keith had seen on the longtime residents’ hips. 

He rubbed a precious metal bead that was hot to the touch and embedded within an intricately weaved dyed fiber. “This one is new. What does it say?”

Lance pressed another kiss to Keith’s neck as he picked up the chain, “I figured out how to make the pattern for ‘missing’. It says missing childbearer. It represents Krolia.” He slid his fingers across the life story and narrated the meanings, knowing that Keith enjoyed his reading. 

“Searching for missing childbearer in the family. Childbearer has been missing for a span of an entity lifetime, but I am determined to discover their fate. I am beholden to one childbearer mate. I’ve been treasured by childbearer Keith for two eras and counting. Childbearer Keith agrees I meet all their needs, but I firmly believe that my needs are important too. I proudly support gaia suffrage. I’ve raised three from Childbearer Keith’s lineage, two of which are childbearers. I was gravely hurt in war. There are no giants in my gene lineage. Childbearer Keith and I fought for the Voltron alliance. I’m not employed and do not seek employment. I love flying, and attractive fabrics and pleasantries.”

“Hm...” said Keith. He wondered what the natives would think of Lance’s life. It was unusual to be linked to solely one childbearer for so long, and to admit to grave injury, and to be an entity suffragist to boot. He squeezed Lance’s hand and offered his cup. “Drink.”

Lance raised an eyebrow as if he thought he was being offered poison. “What is it?”

“You question a childbearer? Drink, asshole.”

“No thanks? I had-blgh!” said Lance as the rim of the cup was suddenly crammed into his open mouth. Keith grinned at the audible gulp, knowing Lance swallowed unintentionally. It was funny when his resentful glare transformed to wide-eyed pleasure, “Mmmmm- Kitten!” Lance said, stunned, “It’s like coffee and caramel and chocolate but… silky?”

“You’re welcome,” said Keith.

“Where did you get this?”

“How do you know I didn’t make it?”

Lance snorted. “Kitten. I actually know you.”

“Are you insulting a childbearer?” Keith asked as if he couldn’t fathom a worse affront.

Lance rolled his eyes. “You’re just eating up this whole power thing, huh?”

“You mean the part where I’ve got all the privileges and I’m not treated like I’m less because I don’t have a knot; or because it’s a given that my ability to push out a baby makes me weak in the fucking head, or because my heats mean that I’m a mindless animal to control, manage, and fuck? Yes, I’m eating it up.”

“Hey, I never-”

Keith had swung around onto his knees and caught Lance’s lips on his own. He poured how much he appreciated Lance’s steadfast support throughout the years into his kiss. An alpha that considered him a rival long ago, never dismissed him for his dynamic, and fell into line when it mattered, when it came time for Keith to lead. He was his right-hand man at war and right-hand man in civilian life. Keith bumped their heads together and peppered Lance’s grinning face. 

“Part of why you’re so fucking hot,” Keith admitted.

“I thought it was my big dick and flawless skin.”

“That too,” said Keith as he settled back into his original position and drew Lance’s arms around himself, “Except for the flawless skin part. I don’t give a shit about flawless skin.”

“Heathen.”

Keith tried to hold back a laugh; it became difficult when Lance’s hands started gravitating towards his chest. Now that he got to see his tits constantly, as well as all kinds of space-boobs or boob equivalent in every size, shape, or manner on the planet, Keith thought he would grow so used to it that his omega boob fetish would fade some, but it didn’t seem so, as Lance still reached for Keith’s chest whenever given half a chance. It’s possible he didn’t even realize he was doing it. Keith leaned back and let him touch because it felt good. 

“Anyway, an entity’s been trying to get in my good graces. They’ve been giving me gifts, including that carob rice drink.”

“Get them to focus on the drinks,” Lance replied and stuck his fingers out, wiggling them for the cup. Keith handed it to him, “Change your status to available,” He said after a sip, “They can join our pocket. I’ll fuck them for carob rice.”

“Save your fucks for me.”

“There’s enough of me to go around.”

Keith snorted.

“Hey! What does-” Lance mimicked the snort except louder and with more body shaking, “supposed to mean?!”

“You’re old. On Earth, you would get a senior discount at restaurants and public transportation.”

“You’re older than me!”

“Human seventy-seven through two hundred is Galra twenty.” Keith wildly theorized, he’d never actually figured out the age ratio if there was one.

“Humans don’t go past 140 and I’m physically stuck at twenty-something.”

Keith stiffened. The word ‘stuck’ and all its unpleasant implications rang alarms in his head. He slipped his fingers over the hand resting idly on his chest and held it as he spun back around to face Lance. He hung his legs over his bondmate’s thighs, then scooted until he was on his lap and all his limbs were locked around him.

“You’re like a caffeinated handsy squirrel,” Lance observed. “Watch it-” he threw his arms around Keith's waist when he saw him lean far back. “You could fall right off the ravine!”

“You won’t let me,” said Keith with the confidence of a man whose unusually frequent life-threatening freefalls always worked out. His smirk softened as he studied his alpha’s face. He lingered on the black henna stripe on his chin that he knew signified a one childbearer commitment.

“You’re not stuck, baby." He added, quietly. "You’re aging at a slower rate.”

Lance winced, his lips forming a tight smile. “I know…” He sighed. “It’s just, it’s… It’s crazy to somehow opt-out of your peer group. It’s friends and family leaving me behind with a generation that I don’t relate to and… and other things.”

Keith knew what he wasn't saying — Saul. Their son looked old enough to be their parent and parent to his siblings. 

“Saul’s rocking his way through the universe with Hz-tl at his side. He’s got a full human lifespan and is completely spared on the generation skip thing…” Keith thought of Pidge and Hunk and Lance’s sisters. They were all still their same vibrant selves except that their human bodies weren't spared the ravages of time. Well, not so vibrant for some, Lance’s oldest sister was afflicted with age-related dementia. Hunk was much slower and forgetful nowadays. Keith took a deep breath. “The only thing our baby regrets is seeing how much this hurts us… ” 

Guilt threatened to swallow Keith whole. Lance wouldn’t be in this situation if Keith hadn’t made that fateful decision long ago to save his life. He couldn’t say that he regretted it because he would do it again and again and again if he had the choice. Keith could live for sixteen hundred years, and if Lance had the potential to be with him for his first two hundred or maybe even up to five hundred, then so be it.  _ Thank you, universe. _ Keith was so very selfishly grateful for how things turned out. He looked away, ashamed. 

“Saul lives his life to the fullest, I know," said Lance, "We could be his roadies again for another year.”

Keith tried to smile and said, “Yeah, except he told us that if we’re gonna be roadies, we should be roadies for bands that play music we actually like.” He hoped he sounded much more upbeat than he felt.

Keith felt his alpha’s hand cup his cheek. Of course, he knew something was up; Keith still couldn’t look at him. The problem with a committed long-term relationship was that each party knew the other like the back of their own hands. Lance knew guilt and fear when he saw it on his omega’s face. He petted Keith’s cheek for some time, patiently waiting for him to summon up the will to look at him because eventually, he would.

Keith met his eyes and noted the crooked smile that was only for him and their children.

“Baby,” Lance began, “I don’t regret a thing. I love being with you. I’d be with you for ten thousand years if I could.”

Lance might've been a mind reader. Keith felt heat surge through his chest and face. He wondered how it was possible to fall in love with the same man, again and again, decade after decade.

“You make me sick, Lance.” He said softly as if wounded and licked his lips, whispering, “Me and you.”

“Yeah.”

More time went by, indeterminate, as they ran their hands over cheekbones and soft lips and the firm shells of ears. Keith was so wrapped up in his alpha, he barely noticed when he was facing the ridge again, looking out at the financial district. Lance’s arms were crossed over Keith’s collarbones and his chin was tucked close right on Keith’s shoulder. He sighed, doped up on pheromones.

Years ago they would’ve been in the throes of wild sex after an emotional peak like that. Keith frowned; a stray worry coming to mind. Why weren’t they in the throes of wild sex?

“You think we still got it?”

“Got what?” Lance murmured.

Time ran differently for them, sex should still be a big factor in their lives. Keith’s frown deepened. 

“Do we have a problem?” He asked.

“Problem?”

Keith shimmied and made a vague whacking offhand gesture to clarify. “Sex problem.”

Lance pulled back enough to stare at his bondmate. “...Is this your weird way of flirting? I forget.” 

Did he forget because in human terms he was chronologically an old man; practically ancient and decrepit?? “No. Fuck you.” Keith said, concerned. “I’m really asking.” 

Lance snorted. Then, after sitting in prolonged silence, Lance stiffened and said, “You are serious.” 

“Yes.” 

“Kitten. It’s been... what... a few days since I milked wetness out of you?” 

The memory triggered an old familiar tingle. Lance had spent a whole day catching him off guard around their hut, working his hand down his breechcloth, teasing him until his thighs were clenched and he had left his alpha’s fingers wet. Still. “I’m not a  _ cow _ .” 

It was a feeble protest at best because ‘dick right now!’ was replacing any other preoccupations. He’d worry about their sex life later, after sex.

Lance snorted again. “I know that. “ He picked up his history chain and pointed to a pearly bead. ”See? Right here it says ‘childbearer is not a cow’.”

“Shut up and get your dick out.” Keith twisted in his arms, reaching for his breechcloth. “Need you.”

“Is it my dick that you need or any dick?”

“Your dick, c’mon,” Keith replied as he deftly unraveled the ties. Lance was good at weaving history chains and Keith was good at getting his alpha’s dick out. Everyone had their talents.

Lance watched his omega expertly loosen the fabric protecting his crotch in silence. He wasn’t helping but on the other hand, he wasn’t stopping Keith either which was a good sign. “You know my dick won’t be around forever.”

“It’s here now.” Keith dismissed.

Lance ran a hand up Keith’s arm even as he curled into his intimate touch. He repeated softly, “Yeah, but you know, I won’t be around forever. Even if I wanted to.”

Keith swallowed. He was horny and he didn’t want sorrow getting in the way of that. He shoved all the big worries down and out. “I  _ know _ .” He said petulantly with a hint of ‘stop trying to break my heart!’ in the mix. “You don’t have to remind me every time we have sex,” He paused, “The few times that we do.”

Lance rolled his eyes, “We have sex all the time.”

“Shut up. You’re not even hard.” Keith accused, gesturing at the disappointing state of affairs that he just freed from fancy textiles. All that dick resting on woven fabrics, limp and wholly unconcerned over Keith's troubles.

“And you’re not wet,” Lance shrugged, “Being accused of a sex problem doesn’t do it for me.”

“Can you still do it? It's okay if you can't.” Rational thought had escaped Keith because otherwise, he would've known he was being ridiculous. He knew first hand that his fears were unwarranted, but his head chose to spin around his alpha's past warnings. Lance had said many times that one day he would not be able to keep up with him. Had that day arrived?

Lance’s eyes narrowed at the challenge invoked. “You really want to do this right now?! We're waiting for Steve!”

“Fuck Steve.”

Lance shook his head, tucking himself back in. “Fine! If Steve finds us screwing, which is very possible, because I'm gonna take my time now that  _ you _ started it, I’m blaming you! Let's go, we’re not falling off a cliff.” 

He unceremoniously hauled Keith over his shoulder like a sack of flour and scooted away from the edge, then got to his feet and headed back through the vestibule. Keith would have let him get to their luxurious pillow-nest of a bed, but that would've meant waiting, which was intolerable to his whole being. His body moved on instinct, a needed physical release of nerves that resulted in Keith ramming his knee into Lance's solar plexus. 

“MMRGPPH!” 

Lance got the wind knocked out of him and dropped Keith as his hands flew to his chest. After several strangled breaths, he hissed, “ _ Keith _ ! What’s the matter with you?!”

“Here’s fine.”

"Are you crazy?!" Lance sputtered, "You couldn't figure out a better way to tell me that?! You are WAY too old for these random-  _ neurotic- _ ”

He was tall and looming over Keith who had landed on his ass and settled on his knees. Lance was gesturing as he gave his bondmate a tongue-lashing, his fingers fanned wide, his arms swinging outward as if describing an explosion. Keith tried to look appropriately chastened and like he was listening, not like he was on the edge of laughter. 

Instead, his tuned-out soul took sublime pleasure in watching his alpha's body. Endless brown skin and fit frame that looked good in anything. Lance's blue-silver accessories accentuated strong shoulders and capable hands that would've held on to Keith and fallen with him had he taken a dive off that ravine. His cheeks were pink and his eyes flashed with indignant fire directed at Keith, even as he was adorned in his commitment to him. Keith was sure he was smiling stupidly at his bondmate because at the moment he was positive that his alpha was the most appealing thing he had ever seen in his life. 

“You're not listening.”

"You're right."

They stared at each other; the kinetic silence between them building as if they were puppies, seconds away from a playful tussle. Lance shook his head and dropped to the ground, sprawling wide, propping his hands behind himself as he grinned. His loosely tied breechcloth molded over parted inner thighs, revealing a prominent contour that disrupted the fabric pattern at the crotch. Keith licked his lips.

"Come here, you fruitcake."

Keith raised an eyebrow and turned to look behind himself, giving the wall-looms a thorough look before turning back to Lance and pointing at himself in question.  _ Me? _

"Yeah,  _ you _ . If you have a slightly less evil twin behind you, you can bring them along too."

Keith turned around to check. There was nothing to see but the terracotta fibers of the vestibule and the cotton fields peeking through the triangular gaps in the weave behind it. When he turned back around, he caught Lance on all fours, slinking towards him. Lance peered through rumpled hair that partly obscured his face, the glint to his eyes almost glowing with wicked mischief as he stalked. 

"Looks like you need some help."

"I don't need any-" Keith managed before he was run over.

"No, really, let me help you search," said Lance, all pointy elbows and shoving hands as he trampled Keith, bracketing his shoulders with his knees and forcing Keith to turn his face away to avoid getting a face full of crotch.

"Lance!" Keith cackled, struggling to stop the enthusiastic humping of dick across his ear and forehead.

"So, where's your twin?" Lance wondered as he muffled his bondmate's yells with his pelvis.

Keith managed to grab Lance by the back of his thighs and dug his fingers in, claw-like, just like the days when he would take a big chomp out of his alpha. The reaction was immediate; Lance screeched as if he was being killed and tried to leap away, flailing to escape Keith's clutches, but Keith stuck to him like a leech attached to his crotch, rolling with him while nosing his way through the breechcloth.

"Nooo!" Pleaded Lance, his hands kept landing on Keith and then jerking away as if he was unsure what move would be worse for him. "I'm scared!"

Keith grabbed the base of Lance's cock and opened his mouth wide, rearing back enough to meet his bondmate's eye as he bared his teeth. He actually felt Lance's balls shrink in terror and tried not to start laughing again. Instead of sinking his teeth into his bondmate's dick, he worked the spongy firmness into his mouth, past his gag reflex, until his lips replaced his hand at the base. His eyes fluttered shut and he moaned in tandem with his bondmate.

Keith was content to stay rooted there a moment, savoring the taste and girth that kept his mouth stretched wide. Lance's fingers made their way to his scalp. He could feel a throb and his alpha's cock firming more so in his mouth which made heat travel through his own loins. Keith moaned again; remembering the feel of that dick nailing him throughout the years. His noises were a near-silent vibration as he let himself salivate on his alpha's cock. Wetness and the visual of Keith getting sloppy with it was all his bondmate needed. Tackling enormous spit-slicked dick was second nature at this point, Keith kept his throat relaxed and pulled back, enjoying the veined texture on the slide out.

It slapped up towards Lance's chest once released. Keith's eyes narrowed as he caught it in his hand again. He wanted it. He peeled the rest of the breechcloth away and tipped his alpha's dick back into his mouth, letting spit dribble out. There was too much of it to do anything but suck. Keith pulled up and sank down again. And again. Each slide was wetter and sloppier than the previous one. He worked Lance's dick deep down his throat, knowing the scratchy soreness that it would leave behind. The hand buried in his hair cupped him at the nape of his neck, causing a deep shiver inside.

"So good, Kitten." Lance murmured and held him there as he flexed his hips, reaching as far inside Keith's mouth as he could. He settled there, unconcerned that Keith's mouth was stretched to its limit. He kept Keith pressed firmly to his pelvis by the grip on the back of his neck. His wiry pubic hair brushed against Keith's nose when he started to pump. His scent was strongest there, further flooding Keith's senses with cock. He  _ really _ wanted it.

Keith's lungs burned; the thrusts were too shallow to allow him to breathe. He groaned, lidded eyes rolling up each time his brain tripped over the knowledge that Lance was fucking his mouth. His fingers dug into the floor fabric. The tension built inside as Keith tried to resist the growing urgency for air. Lance kept thrusting right through the muffled slurping that was nearly as loud as Keith's keening moans. The sounds were detached from any kind of meaning for Keith and added to the buzzing lightheadedness. Slick escaped Keith's body, trickling towards his inner thigh.

At this point in their lives, they knew each other's limits and appetites. His alpha kept fucking him slow and easy, stopping at times when he was buried to the hilt, winding both of them up. Unable to resist anymore, Keith's arms flailed up instinctively on a dry heave just as Lance released his neck. He jerked away, gasping for air, while his bondmate ran his fingers through his hair and over a cheek. Keith wiped the spit trickling from the corner of his lips away with the back of his arm. He kept his eye on Lance's cock which was now at full mast. He wanted to lick the underside, especially that rosy red frenulum, and then suck the whole ridiculous thing back into his mouth.

"Kitten."

Keith was startled from his plans and looked up at Lance's smiling face.

"What?" his mouth was sore; he rubbed at his jaw.

"Hi."

Keith waited. When it became obvious that nothing else was forthcoming, Keith frowned. "Hi? That's it?" 

"Yeah." Lance shrugged, still smiling. "Just wanted to look at you."

"Fuck you." Fuck him, disrupting Keith's vibe like that. Back to business. He dipped down sticking his tongue out but missed his quarry when Lance casually ducked his hips away.

A loud 'tsk' in frustration. He shot up after several more failed attempts at dick in the mouth. "What the fuck!"

"I wasn't done looking at you." 

Keith imagined what it would be like to punch the smug off that smile. He began to enunciate very clearly, glaring death at his alpha as he promised, "If you keep acting like a fucking dick, I am going to-"

"Get fucked across the floor?"

Anger and horniness was a terribly familiar mix. Keith swallowed the threat that was on the tip of his tongue and shifted his weight. He watched Lance watch his reaction and shifted again, because the idea of that dick fucking him so hard that he would be helplessly pushed across the floor didn't faze him... at all...

"Yes. Do that." He grumped at last, crossing his arms.

He really shouldn't be turned on by that lazy chuckle, he'd heard it a thousand times before.

Lance grinned. The only reason he was still diligent in his strength training was that he knew how much Keith — a metric ton of muscle under post-children curves Keith — loved being tossed around by him. He sat up, crossing his legs at the ankle, and hoisted his bondmate onto his lap as if he weighed nothing. Keith's frown deepened in case Lance got any ideas that he might've enjoyed that.

Their eyes locked, as Lance's fingers worked Keith's breechcloth loose.

"Gonna need to fuck you, fuck you." He said, keen eyes catching Keith's non-verbal reaction; the slight flush across his cheeks; the way his pupils dilated. 

Keith swallowed, then smirked, "What about Steve?"

"Fuck Steve."

Keith needed Lance more naked. He snapped off Lance's shawl to let it drop off his shoulders, leaving just the bib collar necklace (made of four horizontal bands of black steel wrapped in intricately patterned string) behind. He buried his fingers in Lance's hair and drew him towards his lips, moaning in pleasure when the broad hands on his waist slid across his bare back and pushed, until he was flush against his alpha's front, the mounds of his boobs compressed on Lance's hard chest. They played; smiles and stifled laughter between ducking away or diving into kisses.

Keith's grip on his bondmate's hair tightened; he tugged him away slightly, eyeing his lips that were a hairbreadth away from his own. He met his eyes again as he purred, "Fuck me."

Lance's smile never wavered, but his breath grew shallow, Keith could feel the ebb and rise against his own chest. 

"Bossy, asshole."

Keith's smile turned sly. "You need guidance."

Lance cracked up. Keith kept grinning, but eyed him the way he eyed everything, uncowed as if to intimidate into submission, fully expecting Lance to comply. Lance's grin softened into a lazy smile that was all obnoxious smartass — his usual response to misguided authority directed at him. 

"I'm not scared of you."

When Keith pushed, Lance pushed back. It did all kinds of things to Keith, but mostly increased his need for his bondmate's dick.

"You should be. I could maim you."

The fingers, massaging Keith's back in gentle circles, skated down to the small of his back and dipped under his loosely held breechcloth. They pressed into the source of pooling slick, firm rubs on his puckered rim.

"I don't think you can," Lance said in a hushed tone, the reason as to why — Keith loved him more than anything — hung between them.

Keith couldn't say anything; too hot to even beg and not interested in denying the truth. He tipped over easily when Lance pushed at his side. He hurried to rearrange himself on his stomach over his alpha's lap and helped him work his breechcloth all the way off. He spread his thighs and braced his head atop folded arms. He felt Lance reposition him, so his backside was more centered on his lap, then a thumb dug into his ass near his anus and tugged at a cheek, exposing him fully.

Two fingers sunk inside straight through to the inner entrance of his pussy. Lance's hand made its way to his hip and pushed him up slightly, intent on opening him up. Keith rocked back, going up on his elbows and arching his ass as Lance stretched his fingers wide and drove in as far inside as he could. He should be ready to go very quickly; it hasn't been that long after all, since they last had sex.

Out of nowhere, Lance said, "Keith and the incredible shrinking puss! It's kind of amazing! You'd think the one part of you that would give up-"

Keith slapped the floor and nearly snapped his own neck in his rush to glare holes at his bondmate, "What the  _ fuck _ , Lance! Focus!" Steam could've possibly come out of his ears when he saw Lance's overly innocent smile. "You just like to piss me off!"

He sucked in air to curse Lance out when a hand cupped his mound and ran up to his cock, giving the small length a few squeezing tugs. The two fingers inside pulled out enough for a third to join them. Lance buried his fingers to the hilt and twisted, making Keith curl in on himself and squeeze his eyes shut. His inner entrance remained stretched wide, as strong purposeful pushes rocked him forward. He could scent Lance's growing arousal over his own and ended up biting down hard on his bottom lip.

"Tilt your hips up, baby... hold still." Keith shivered, the words zinging straight through to his pussy. Lance's tone was catching that quieter darker quality that it had when he was ready to torment him in the best possible way. Keith had rushed to comply, sticking his ass up, eager for whatever his alpha dished out. The change in angle had incessant fingers sliding in deeper, set on their quest to get him ready for a much bigger intrusion. Each push ended with a grinding corkscrewing twist that made Keith squeeze tight.

He felt the fingers hook inside as his bondmate's other hand ran over his labia. Light teasing brushes stimulated his clit, making him jump (the fingers jerked in deeper) and struggle not to wriggle away. Slick seeped down his thighs.

“Wetting like a champ, Kitten,” muttered Lance almost to himself. He pulled out slowly, rubbing at the slick and pressing in a few times to feel the growing sop of Keith's channel. Keith moaned and pressed his forehead on his arm. He drew an arm back to trail his palm over the firm velvet of Lance's abs and down to the heated skin of his pressed inner thighs. He met Lance's eyes again as he trailed the back of his hand over his dick.  _ Fuck me _ .

Keith laughed when Lance scrambled to pull him upright by reaching under the arm he had folded by his head and tugging. He twisted enough to brace his hand on Lance's shoulder and pull himself up, swinging a knee over Lance's lap to straddle him, face to face. Lance kept his fingers buried inside, spreading them even further once Keith was situated.

"Lance." Keith panted as he rolled his hips and rocked back on the fingers. Lance was dropping kisses on the side of his neck. His bondmate reared back and smiled, quick and easy, pecking him on the lips as Keith combed his hair away from his heated face. The fingers stuffed inside slid out carefully; he felt Lance's arm shifting, knowing that he was using his slick to coat his cock before the hand found its way to Keith's ass cheek again, gripping him apart.

Keith felt the fat head of his alpha's cock nudge his hole. His eyes got hazy, his focus turning inward at the hot exquisite stretch of dick sliding through the sensitive ring of muscle and into the soft hole of his cunt. He stayed relaxed, long used to the girth penetrating him so thoroughly. They worked together to get all of Lance's bulk inside, inch by inch. Keith pulled up, then bore down, piece-meal, slow and steady until he was sitting on Lance's lap. He felt so impossibly full; his alpha's cock was built to impregnate during heats and otherwise challenging to accommodate.

Keith could feel every little shift and muscle flex underneath him. He looked at Lance again when he felt his hands slide up to his hips. He was watching him. Lance was always watching him. Keith smiled, comfortable with the fact that he was always the center of his bondmate's attention, and simply happy for it and for the distraction. He ran a hand over Lance's chest and outlined the necklace. 

"You're decorated like one of those sex-slave storyteller snapshots from your omega pornbooks."

"Romance novels." Corrected Lance, unashamed that he loved smut written for omega audiences. "And I'm living the dream. Please objectify me."

Keith's easy laugh hitched at the cheeky roll of Lance's hips. His eyes fluttered shut, and his head lolled back, as he struggled to relax again. Warm lips trailed kisses over his collarbone, down to his chest where they sucked in patches of sensitive skin. Keith ran his hands over Lance's at his waist and squeezed.

His body was starting to ache for a pounding.

He dodged the kiss that went for his lips and fixed a knowing look at his bondmate. His smile was all teasing brat when he said, “Fuck me.” 

Lance's gaze had grown dark. He let go of Keith's hips to hike his legs up, nearly bending his omega in half so Keith’s calves rested on each shoulder. Keith whimpered, feeling the intimate jostle inside him.

“Fuck yourself.” Lance countered, stretching his neck side to side and rolling his shoulders as he propped his arms back, hands pressed flat on the floor. He was comfortable. Casual. The words shot straight through Keith from curling booted toes to a fiery spread across his shoulders and face. Keith had to stick his arms back, hands gripping Lance’s thighs to stay upright. He gathered himself, then used his purchase on Lance’s shoulders to lift himself up, thick dick slowly sliding partway out. 

He dropped down and cried out at the punched out ache that followed. "Fuck." Keith adjusted his calves on his alpha’s broad shoulders and lifted again. He raised his whole body higher this time, only his hands left on Lance's lap before dropping down again. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." The big cock burying to the hilt left him winded. He needed more of that. Keith picked up the pace, rolling his body as he worked up a rhythm as rough as he dared.

Keith felt Lance push his hips up to meet him just right. He used his legs, hips, and arms to stay balanced and fuck himself on his alpha’s cock. His eyes snapped open again and locked with his bondmate’s. He could only go as hard and as fast as his straining body and tense thighs would allow. Heat spread over his torso, his nipples prickling into tight erect pebbles. Keith adjusted one arm then the other and arched his back, so that the soft bounce of his tits was on full display.

“Fuck me. Please.” It was a needy beg this time.

Lance licked his lips. His gaze darted down Keith's body to his stretched, glistening hole and back up to his tits. He met his eyes again. “You’re doing a good job fucking yourself.”

“Lance...” Keith ground down, slow. He twisted just so, showing off his narrow waist and letting his body squirm, knowing Lance could see how much he wanted. He caught a spike in his scent.

Lance shrugged one of Keith's calves down to his elbow followed by the other so he was spread wider on his dick. He held him down by the waist again, undulating his hips, giving Keith no purchase to move. Keith had to bear sitting, stuffed with his alpha’s cock; the same dick that managed to get him pregnant outside of heat once. That, if they so chose, could still impregnate him. 

Lance felt each of his tight helpless squeezes and how he had no room to wriggle. Keith began to pant — shallow, noisy breaths as the need for Lance to rail him curdled into a big ball of greedy desperation. His alpha simply watched his break down as if unaffected, though his scent said otherwise, but Keith was in no condition to take purposeful advantage. His need for a good dicking made him whine plaintively.

"Lance." He whimpered, a sound and state of mind that was for his alpha alone. His body shook. “ _ Lance _ . Fuck me.”

Lance pushed his hips up, spearing him, grinding. “No,” he teased. The obnoxious smile struck a familiar nerve even as Keith gasped. His alpha was watching him fall apart, knowing how much Keith hated sitting there unfinished, also knowing how much he loved being reduced to this. It still roused Keith's temper.

They stared at each other. Keith's big pout growing in proportion to Lance’s amusement.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked petty and plaintive.

Lance shrugged easily, “Kitten on cock is my favorite show.”

“This isn’t a spectator sport. Move!” 

Lance adjusted his grip on his waist and twisted like he was trying to get more comfortable instead of thrusting.

Keith had enough.

“Asshole!” He snapped. Fuck this! He yanked his alpha's hands off his waist and shoved his arms out of the way so he could get up. Then he got angrier when Lance just let him pull off altogether. His pussy felt hot and empty inside, but fuck Lance! Before he could stand and storm away, Lance reached out, pulling him roughly against his broad chest and wet burgeoning cock. A deep twinge inside had Keith's pussy clenching tight.

“How are you always so angry! You’re so fucking cute!” Lance gushed. Keith wondered when his temper became a turn-on for Lance because it was a nightmare. He would bite him later (it seemed that was the only thing he had left to torture Lance with). Lance rolled up to his knees (so now he seemed taller and broader) and stuck an arm under Keith's ass, lifting him.

Lance pressed his other hand on Keith’s back to support him as he bent forward, towards the ground, taking Keith with him. It was a controlled casual show of strength, fully holding Keith’s weight in his arms; Lance could not brace himself as he slowly settled him on the floor.

It made Keith a touch less angry and a touch hornier. He swallowed. “Lance.” 

His alpha took care to pick away the fibrous cotton that got caught on Keith as he moved around their fabric-heavy world. It was like second nature to groom each other’s tidiness, which always filled Keith with fuzzy warmth. Keith reached up, easing a few stray locks of Lance’s hair back to join the rest behind his ear. He slid his hand down his shoulder, feeling much more mellow.

“Please.” He begged quietly and arched his back as a hand snaked past his abs. The pads of Lance's fingers glided over Keith's folds and dipped into their heat, sliding back up to knead Keith’s clit.

Fine, Keith would grovel. “ _ Please _ .” He really meant it now. It was conveyed in how he grew pliant in Lance’s hands and gave himself up to whatever his alpha wanted. He wallowed in the pleasant floating buzz of trusting his lifelong bondmate. Keith ended up smiling, eyes closing and legs shivering in response to the fingers teasing his clit.

Eager lips met his, as if Lance suddenly couldn’t resist. He felt his bondmate run his hand down the underside of his thigh, pushing his leg back with his newfound grip on the back of Keith's knee. He pinned his leg by his shoulder, letting the other leg shake and hang awkwardly in the air. Keith felt cool air on his exposed folds.

Fingers raked the soft fat of Keith’s breast and cupped roughly, nails and pads of fingers grabbing Keith’s nipple and surrounding sensitive skin in a rude grip. Keith's lips parted as his body flushed hot. More slick seeped out of him. Keith keened and floundered when alpha dick pushed inside and rocked powerfully before his brain could catch up. His whole being was jarred by what still felt like a massive, impossible size, steadily pummeling the slicked walls inside. Just what he craved.

Short gutted groans escaped him, loud in the quiet of the room. He felt surging fire prickle through the full expanse of his body, skin hypersensitive to Lance’s wandering fingers and the woven soft ground below. His body grew slack, taking the hot thorough pace of that dick that satisfied that deep craving inside. Lance stripped him bare; left him small and desperate and shameless for his cock and gave it to him just the way he wanted. 

Lance was pounding him, the thrusts pushing him into the textured ground, that felt like many layers of soft carpet and dragging him across it as promised. He could hear the rude slap of skin and felt like the throbbing dick was pulling him apart. Keith was giddy from his scent, his bondmate was all aroused alpha in the midst of a hard fuck. Seeing his broad body on top of him, crowding him in, the way sweat beaded at his forehead and the dark flash of his eyes, Keith shortly heard his own body's response when Lance's thrusts began to sound like a slide through sopping mush. Keith burst, a long drawn out, "Fuuuuck! Lance!"

The particular angle and pace and that vaguely demeaning grab on his tit was suddenly exactly right for Keith. “Just like that!” Keith demanded then begged in whiny punched out whimpers, “Fuck. Keep fucking me. Keep fucking me.” His whine turned to growls, "Keep fucking mee."

“Kitten.  _ Fuck _ .” Lance sounded tortured, like he had lost any control left. “Yeah, so good!” Lance gasped, at last. He started to moan nonsense. Wordless grunts escaped him, like they always did when he got close. Lance buried his face by Keith’s ear and released his tit to wrap his arm around his waist and roll shakily off balance to the side, nearly crushing Keith in his grip. Their chests pressing hard together, the soreness to Keith's nipple only heightening the feeling. Lance’s dick was still working him over. 

Keith cried out when Lance landed a slap across an ass cheek.

“C’mon, Kitten.” Lance coaxed and did not hold back with another brutal slap, the hot sting crackled across Keith’s skin, making him hiss and shake. Keith keened into his bondmate’s shoulder on the next painful smack that landed right over the sting of the prior one; his body clenched tight around his alpha's cock. Another slap and rough grab of his rear to shake his cheek, lewd as it stimulated, and then another smarting slap. “C’mon. Come for me, baby.” It triggered another excruciating clench. The orgasm that followed had Keith crying out, his body spasming in jerking waves against his bondmate.

“Good baby.” Keith thought he heard distantly. “So good.”

When it’s over, (“Fuck.” Keith laughed) he stayed splayed out for Lance, languid and satisfied as he was rolled fully onto his back. Both his knees were pressed towards his shoulders and apart by trembling hands as his bondmate squeezed his eyes shut and pushed back in. From there, it was all sloppy, uncoordinated thrusts. Lance tried to somehow burrow further inside so Keith ended up held uncomfortably tight as his alpha, at last, lost it, driving his jizz as deeply inside as possible. Keith grinned at the strain and sweat and bliss on Lance's face as he fell apart.

His bondmate proceeded to melt heavily on top of Keith who let his legs drop to the side, bent at the knee, boots sinking into the ground. When Lance was mobile again, he dragged an arm down to Keith's thigh and let his hand wander, soothing his palm over his bondmate's body. He snuffled and pulled back enough to fix Keith with a languid happy look which Keith answered with a fond smile of his own. Often something sweet would slip out of Keith's lips after a good roll in the hay, this time he held back and tried to think of the most condescending thing to say.

“You hanging in there?”

Lance’s eyes narrowed.

“That must've been exhausting, is your dick okay? Should we call-” Keith gasped at Lance’s sudden rude exit out of his body and laughed. “Lance.”

His bondmate had flipped onto his back, humming, “Not talking to you.”

“You’re being disrespectful to a childbearer.” Keith pointed out.

“Childbearer can kiss my ass.”

“Lance." Keith tsked as he sat up, fully enjoying the world's role-reversal on stereotypes. "Don’t be that hysterical entity.” 

“You can suck it.”

Keith shrugged and licked his lips in preparation, he then crouched, reaching for Lance’s dick. His alpha stopped him with a laugh, hauling him up to his torso by his grip on his armpit. He folded his hands over the small of Keith’s back, smiling at him. Keith stuck his nose under Lance’s ear and closed his eyes.

Keith felt Lance run a hand over his back. “I’m sorry.” His alpha said. 

“Mm?”

“I keep telling you I’m gonna die at some point, like you don’t know that.”

“Mm.”

Lance sighed. “My sisters talk about how their bodies aren’t what they used to be. How everything comes with some kind of pain. I don’t feel any of that. Everything responds the same way. I saw everyone on Earth aging around me, and it’s weird how I felt a little like I’m missing out, or I feel guilty somehow.”

“There’s no reason to feel guilty.” Keith hesitated, "I'm here with you. And it happens a lot in the universe. The big differences in lifespan." He nuzzled Lance. "It's okay, you won't be alone."

“I know, baby.”

Keith sighed and ran his hand over Lance’s arm, thoughtful. “Aren’t you tired of fucking me?” His alpha's whole life had been with Keith, and he seemed just as happy to have sex as to not. Maybe he only got into it for Keith’s sake.

Lance poked him. “When I’m into it, I’m into it. I still want to fuck babies into you. I like you on my dick. It doesn’t get old. Only difference is that other things are just as good with you now.” He seemed contemplative as he said, “Other pleasures mean as much to me. It fills me up too.”

“Lance," Keith said very seriously and peeled back to look at his alpha. "I like me on your dick, too.”

Lance raised an eyebrow and snorted, “Yeah, I noticed.”

Keith smiled in response.

Lance ran his hand down his cheek. “You're still a certifiable lunatic with anger management issues, but you smile a lot now.”

Keith shrugged, “Yeah. When the fuck is that Steve fucker coming? What do we want from him again? Or what does he want from us?”

"He's good to know, and we've got stories he wants. He's weaved a lot of history chains, some related to missions the Blade won't talk about." Lance then smirked, "I was also just people watching earlier. Steve wasn't due to arrive for another hour."

Keith rolled his eyes and shook his head, unsurprised. He stood up to peek out of their vestibule for Steve.

“He's early. I think I see him. There’s a giant on the main sky ramp.” He looked back at Lance as he grabbed his own breechcloth. “Put your clothes on, alpha." He said fondly.

Lance's eyebrows went sky high. "Put your clothes on, alpha?" He quoted. "Really in a place like this where your dynamic-gender is top dog?" He said as if insulted.

"What?"

"Be a good entity and put on some nicer clothes to greet our guest. Or maybe get your clothes on and answer the door like the sweet gaia-entity that you are."

Keith smiled and said, "Be a good entity and get dressed."

"Kitten." Lance's eyes narrowed. "Your whole life you were objectified by alpha dickheads and general dickhead society, and now everything is backward or maybe right-side up, and that's the best you got against an alpha? C'mon, you can do better."

Keith laughed, "Lance."

"You can do it, I know you can. Objectify me like you mean it."

Keith sucked a breath in. Hell, his bondmate was literally asking for it. "Lance, get some clothes on, you look like a slut.” He said with relish, then immediately looked guilty during the brief pause that followed. "Lance, you-"

His alpha cackled. "That's the spirit! Let loose!"

Keith smirked. “Lance. Be a good entity and keep your handsome mouth shut. Don't tell a childbearer what to do.”

Lance wagged his eyebrows as he reclipped his shawl, encouraging Keith to do his worst. "Yes, Childbearer Kitten."

“I am serious. You’re prettiest when you’re quiet and have no opinion.”

Lance cracked up again. "Holy shit."

“Such a good entity,” cooed Keith, “You’re so good at feeding me, and you have such a strong muscular body, and you weave the best life stories that I’ve ever seen. And you fly just because you like it, that’s cute.”

“I've created a monster. You done yet?”

“Fuck no.”

Lance waited patiently and Keith did not disappoint.

“How could I be done with such a spirited entity, I’ll tell Childbearer Bigpuss about you, you’ll become all childbearers’ favorite entity on this side of the ridge in no time. You’ll be a member of every household pocket here and on the sister planet.”

“Bigpuss?!” Lance about died.

“Bigpuss.” Confirmed Keith.

“Kitten.”

“Fine. I'll objectify you later.” Keith glanced back out for Steve. "Two minutes."

Lance stood up and adjusted the knee-length breechcloth while Keith stole his history chain and slung it around his hips. He liked the idea of carrying Lance’s lifestory on his person. He stood by the threshold of their vestibule to invite Steve in the way an entity would (because he was closer and felt like it). Lance sprinted over to him and landed a kiss on his forehead, "By the way, you've always let yourself be yourself which is exactly what an omega should be. Fuck Earth." Keith's heart virtually sang. They exchanged a quick peck on the lips, "You're fucking perfect, I love it!" said Lance with a flourish.

Keith just let the butterflies inside keep fluttering. His bondmate was such an asshole, making him feel like that. His alpha winked, then moved further away and turned his attention to the entrance, hands casually behind his back as he stood in the center of the vestibule the way a childbearer would to greet a welcomed guest. 

Entities had been fighting for the same rights as childbearers on this planet. It wasn’t a fight that Keith and Lance were immersed in; they had to choose their battles to stay sane and they were merely passing through, but they were naturally aligned with the struggle, as it matched their unconventional relationship. They had a fluid partnership that fit whatever role or parts of roles that they needed from each other. So they smiled and weren’t concerned about Steve’s disapproving looks when it arrived, because they weren’t in any danger, and they had leverage with Steve, and they were old hats at defying the pressures of society.

Keith grinned as he offered Lance’s history chain to the giant; debauched and so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
